


[CLex][Smallville] 科学技术是第一生产力

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [52]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Clark射精的时候超级力量就会失控，前射穿后夹断。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville] 科学技术是第一生产力

[CLex][Smallville] 科学技术是第一生产力  
Science  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

科学技术是第一生产力  
当年，虽然Clark没有告诉Lex自己是外星人的秘密，但是他俩还是搞在了一起。   
因为Clark第一次，结果在手淫阶段就射了，直接击穿了家具。   
这下瞒不下去了。   
然后两人小心翼翼地用道具进行实验，结果发现Clark平时还能控制，但是射精的时候超级力量就会失控，前射穿后夹断。   
这下糟糕了。   
为了以后的幸福生活，Lex开始研发，他试着在成人用品里加入微量不同颜色的氪石，并反复实验配比，终于寻找到了合适的配方。   
用这种配方制作的成人用品，不但不会伤害Clark的身体，还会使Clark的某些部位不会在失控时伤害到另一方，同时还尽可能的保持Clark的强力能力，前后用品皆有，可谓双方安全享受。   
有了这个配方，即便俩人后来分手，Clark也不会伤害到别人。   
可谓“前人栽树后人乘凉”。


End file.
